


Change is Odd

by softball45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz reunites with the team after recovering from his injuries from when Ward dropped him and Simmons in the ocean and something is waiting for his arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Odd

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get this idea out for a while but wasn't quite sure how to approach it. Finally it hit me. Let me know what you guys think feedback is always wanted Thank you.

The only word that came to his mind about the situation he was in was odd. The past few weeks were odd to say the least. Fitz was just released from a hospital in god knows what country and now he was being transported to a secret base god knows where. But this was his life now. Following orders. He was told to be someplace or to execute some action, you did it. That's exactly was he was doing, he was now a trained monkey.

On the helicopter ride to wherever he was going all he could think about was being reunited with the team. Truthfully this mostly scared him. Sure they practically were his family, but he wasn't sure where they stood. Sure they stopped Hydra, so much had happened to do that. The team had been pushed to its limits and he didn’t know if everyone was the same, that scared him. When Skye said Ward was Hydra that killed Fitz, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Change did not bode well with Leo Fitz and the past few months all there was was change.

Right now he didn’t have any time to deal with that change. In a few minutes that change would be thrusted upon him, and he hated that. He is an engineer so he can figure out how to solve things. He didn’t have any time to solve this. Fitz was out of his element right now, new territory to explore. To a scientist this would be exciting to explore, hell, to a SHIELD agent this would be a normal day. Fitz was both and he was dreading when he would be reunited with the team, his team. 

This was the only thing he had been asking for for weeks. He couldn’t wait to meet back up with them. Now it was all too real. How much had he missed? Did everyone still like him, or did they hate him for being so stupid and risking his life? 

“We are here you can get out Agent Fitz.” The voice startled Leo out of his thoughts. He hadn’t realized that they had already landed. It was now or never, time to face his fears. Slowly Fitz stood up and grabbed what little personal items he had and headed for the door and jumped down from the helicopter when suddenly he got hit with a force so heavy it knocked him over.

“Jemma.” That’s all he could manage. During his time away, he forgot how much he missed working with Jemma Simmons on a daily basis, he forgot how much he needed to be in her presence on an hourly basis.

Simmons was still on top of him after what seemed like an eternity. Of course Fitz didn’t mind, he missed her, he missed the connection they had on the Bus or in a lab. Most of all he missed the way she smelled. Her hair always smelled amazing, he could never figure out what it smelled like and he enjoyed the mystery.

Fitz could feel the woman on top of him crying now, small sniffles were coming from her. Slowly he brought them both to their feet. He looked Jemma straight in the eyes hoping to see something calm and collected about them, Simmons was always calm. But her eyes were scattered, looking everywhere except for him. He understood why, it still hurt though. He wasn’t ready to relive what happened either. He knew the past few weeks were hell for her. He knew what was confessed during what he thought was their last moments together. He knew she was scared, he was too, he couldn’t live in fear forever. Fitz cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her eyes to his. In a flash her pupils dilated and eyes softened. “I’m so sorry Fitz I didn’t mean to knock you over like that it’s just I’ve missed you these past few weeks. It has been hard starting ove-” Without fully comprehending what he was doing Fitz closed the gap between them. His lips were passionately moving over hers, at first Simmons just stood there but finally her brain caught up and he could feel her pushing back. After a minute they both pulled back. 

Fitz couldn’t bare to look away from Simmons he felt like they were the only two people in the world. of course they weren’t, “Are you two done here we have some important things to get Agent Fitz caught up on.” It was Coulson who broke their gaze. Fitz turned to see the whole team standing there looking at them, May, Skye, Tripp, all of them. Fitz never thought he would be that embarrassed everyone just saw him kiss Jemma. Fitz could feel the heat rush to his face and a small, scared smile washed over him.

At the same time the whole team ran over to where he was standing and they had a huge group hug. Of course this wasn’t what they were supposed to do as a team but it didn’t seem that anyone minded. They weren’t a team anymore, they were a family. 

Coulson then announced that Fitz would now be getting a tour of their new SHIELD base. Halfway through the tour it was just him and Simmons walking down a corridor. “Odd isn’t it, being here?” Jemma broke the silence.

“No, it feels right being here” Ever since he set foot on this base Fitz felt good being here.

“And why is that?”

“I’m with you.” This time it was Simmons who closed the gap between them. Neither of them were taken aback this time. Fitz knew it was true, he felt happy here. For once he felt that he was in the right place. He was surrounded by people he loved and people who loved him. He was doing something right in the world, no matter what got in his way nothing could stop Leo Fitz. He was invincible he had the love of his life and nothing could take that from him.


End file.
